Man Darts II
Man Darts II is a Bloodbath Challenge in the DeathWatch games held at Jefferson Island. It is the only Bloodbath Challenge in Casino Land and the eleventh and thus final Bloodbath Challenge in MadWorld. The Challenge The rules of this Bloodbath Challenge are identical to the rules in Man Darts. The objective is to swing a metal baseball bat at enemies to launch them at a giant dartboard. Unlike the first man darts though, the enemies come in waves, which each wave consisting of four enemies of the same type. The waves are in the following order: Gang Members, Sum Yung, Ninjas, Zombies, Soldiers, and Grays. The final wave with the Grays is infinite and as soon as Jack kills one of them, a new one teleports in so that there are always four enemies for Jack to hit. Scoring points Just like in the first Man Darts, points are scored as in real darts, including doubles, triples, and the bullseye. After the game, Jack will receive 500 points for every point he scored in darts. Multiplayer rules In multiplayer, the scoring system is almost identical to the one in singleplayer: each enemy that hits the dartboard is worth points depending on where he hit it. The points are not awarded to the one who launched the enemy at the dartboard, but to the one who was supposed to do so, determined by the mask the enemy was wearing (Big Bull Mask for Jack, Madam Yang for Kojack). Also, each wave will feature two enemies wearing a Big Bull Mask and two wearing a Madam Yang. The Grays don't respawn, and after all four were killed, the cycle begins anew with the Gang Members. Announcer Commentary Martial Artists Appear * Howard: "It's some Sum Yung!" * Kreese: "Poser." * Howard: "What do you mean? He's a master Kung Fu Artist!" * Kreese: "Hell I'm a master-bater artist and you don't see me bragging!" * Howard: "Uh. Yes you do, all the time!" * Kreese: "Yeah I guess you're right, I am good." Ninjas Appear * Kreese: "Now we got ninjas in the Man Darts! Man! *Exasperated Sigh* I don't know, I never understood Ninjas. * Howard: "What's there not to understand?" * Kreese: "Well maybe with the whole stealthy assassination thing! What's the point of a quiet kill? The bloodier and louder the better!" * Howard: "Here Here!" Zombies Appear * Kreese: "I think this is the first time they've ever had zombies participate in Man Darts." * Howard: "Technically you're right, but a lot of these guys participated in Man Darts when they were alive!" * Kreese: "Oh shit, you're right. Like that guy, I think that's Tommy "Iron Nuts" Callahan! I haven't seen him since I killed him in Man Darts!" * Howard: "Small world!" Trivia * The Grays will actually physically attack Jack in this Bloodbath Challenge. * Although a spikeless baseball bat is used by Jack, Mathilda uses a Spike Bat during the instruction sequence. References Category:Bloodbath Challenges Category:Casino Land